


Arrow

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Clint Barton's Bow & Arrows, First Meetings, M/M, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Soldier keeps a reminder of a meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> Young Clint.

The Soldier is on a mission to take out an Arms dealer  
He knows its important and he will never fail.  
After all he is the Fist of Hydra.

As he perched on his spot, he saw a shadow on the other side.  
His serum enhanced eyes saw a young boy about 17 years old.  
The Soldier knew he was another assassin.  
But what caught his eyes were the weapon the kid was holding.  
It was bow and arrow.  
His target came into sight but before he could pull the trigger, the kid released his bow and the arrow hit its target killing him.  
The Soldier watched in admiration.  
When the boy left, the Soldier jumped down and pulled the arrow out of the body.  
The Soldier was going to keep it, it was a reminder someone got the target before him.  
He hoped to find the kid with blonde-brown hair and blue-gray eyes.  
The Soldier turned and left.

Hearts <3 <3 <3


End file.
